Food product comminuting devices, particularly graters and the like are well known; one such device is described in the referenced DE German patent 28 16 929, assigned to the assignee of the present application. The device there described has a generally plate-like body which defines a food product supply path or guideway leading to an opening carrying grater elements. A plurality of such grater elements are provided, secured in frames which can be laterally introduced into the body element, as desired. It is thus possible to provide a plurality of differently sized grater elements to accommodate different comminuting tasks. For example, it is possible not only to comminute vegetables in general, but also to grate other food products such as nuts, chocolate and cheese to mention only a few examples.